


The Kanto Region Mother

by DraceDomino



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Body Hair, Creampie, F/M, Incest, Nudism, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Delia hasn't seen Ash in quite some time, but like any good son he's kept in touch. One of his recent letters let Delia know that one of his pregnant nudist wives is about to have a baby, and Delia decides to head on out and pay them a visit! And...well...what can she say? Her boy really grew up into one virile, macho stud. Why not take him for a ride?NOTE: This is a non-canonical addition to my ongoing Pokemon story The Kanto Region Master, found at:https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735027Future chapters of that story will not reference these events.You don't HAVE to have read Kanto Region Master to enjoy this, though. Just go into it with the knowledge that Ash lives in the woods with a naked army of bred babes, having wholesome sex where everyone enjoys themselves.
Relationships: Hanako | Delia Ketchum/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	The Kanto Region Mother

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Kanto Region Master](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735027) by [DraceDomino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino). 



The Kanto Region Mother  
-by Drace Domino

In all honesty, Delia wasn’t sure just what she’d find out there in the woods. It had been so many years since she’d last seen her son, it was hard to guess just what sort of life he was carving out for himself deep in the forests of Kanto. According to his letters, he was living with a nice young lady...and then another...and then another, and even more on top of that. Normally, the notion that her only son was living with a small army of women in something akin to a harem would’ve been concerning, but Delia Ketchum was nothing but proud. Her little boy, all grown up, the world’s greatest Pokemon Champion and - apparently - one of the world’s greatest lovers!

Strange pride, but pride nonetheless.

As Delia rose to the top of a forest hill, she braced her hands against her hips and gave a soft, slightly-fatigued grunt. The march through the woods was surprisingly easy, and she owed it all to her strict exercise regimen back home. It was the same thing she could owe her particularly pleasant physique to, even now that she was drifting deeper into middle age and still maintaining herself as quite the beauty. A slender body with healthy breasts snugly hidden in a tucked-in shirt, smooth and sturdy legs half-exposed by a pair of hiking shorts. Her hair was pulled back into the usual ponytail and her eyes were shining just like they were the day her son first began his Pokemon adventure more than ten years ago. It didn’t matter how old Delia got, youthful enthusiasm and an overabundance of pride in her champion son always seemed to keep her young.

“Well, looks like this is the place,” Delia spoke to herself, her eyes darting towards a cabin nestled in the valley. It looked quaint and homey, hand-built with a surprising level of craftsmanship, and no doubt assisted during its construction by a couple of handy Pokemon. On that note, Delia gazed to just a few feet beside her to where a smiling Bulbasaur was standing calf-high. She knelt down and dropped a hand against his forehead in a friendly pet, beaming as she did so. “Thanks so much for helping show me the way, little guy!”

“Bulba! Saaaaauuuur!” the grass Pokemon chirped happily as it spun around on its four heels, trotting right back down the other side of the hill. It was a testament to Ash’s presence in the woods that all of the Pokemon Delia had encountered thus far had been friendly and helpful - it was clear that her beloved son was still making a positive impact on the world even after he slipped out of the limelight. It only made her all the more excited to reach him, and to that end Delia hopped to her feet once more and started trotting straight down the side of the hill.

With a backpack rattling against her shoulders and her hiking boots trampling the leaves and sticks below, Delia managed to navigate the mildly steep slope and dropped a few dozen feet away from the cabin in the distance. Already she could hear sounds from within - the noises of laughter and joy that could only come from a happy, happy home. With her heart racing and her excitement building all the more, Delia burst into a full-blown sprint to close the distance to her son’s home, eager to see him again.

“Ohh, as soon as I see that boy, I’m going to give him the biggest hug and kiss he’s ever received!” Delia giggled, somewhat unaware what a lofty goal that might be. “And then I’m going to hug all of my daughters-in-law, and...and...whaaaaaaa--”

Delia screeched to a halt on the grass as she finally drew near the cabin, only to see two heavily pregnant, naked women sitting just out front. They were sharing a wooden swing on the porch with a tall pitcher of lemonade sitting nearby, and both of them were just completely...out. Fully exposed and bare, from plump breasts to wide, pregnant tummies. She recognized one of them as Ash’s old friend Misty and the other as his pal from the Alola region Lana, but...she’d never seen them quite like this before!

“Hey! Hey, that’s Ash’s mom!” the redhead sitting on the swing spotted Delia at about the same time, pointing towards Delia and giving a big, wide smile. She waved in a wide arc while standing up to her feet, cradling a hand underneath her tummy as she did so. “Hiiiii! Ms. Ketchum, over here!”

“Misty, she obviously sees us,” Lana giggled in response, and wobbled up to her feet as well. The pregnant state of the pair seemed to strike Lana with particular intensity - she was further along than Misty by a month or two, and nearly a foot shorter than the redhead. It gave her a plump, tightly-packaged look as she turned to face the approaching older woman. “Hello, Ms. Ketchum. It’s nice to see you again.”

“Uh, uh, uh…” Delia’s face turned to a vibrant red as she regarded the two girls, stark naked as they were and simply lingering out front. One of her eyes twitched as she rubbed the back of her head, and she just barely managed to lift her free hand up to offer them a tiny half-wave. “H-H-Hello, girls…”

“Are you looking for Ash?” Misty asked, innocently. “He’s just inside with the others, help yourself! We’re just taking a break outside.”

“We’ll all catch up later, Ms. Ketchum!” Lana assured her immediately after, smiling with an expression of pure innocence despite the hedonistic way they were living. “Ash will be so happy to see you!”

Delia blinked at the pair and stared for a few seconds longer, before swiftly shaking her head to dismiss the surprise and the shock. It...it wasn’t that strange that two of her son’s girlfriends were simply hanging out naked, after all! This was the woods! Nobody ever came to visit them, she guessed, and certainly the pair of girls were used to seeing each other in the buff. Was it really that different from when Delia herself would be doing laundry and wandering around the house in nothing more than a pair of panties and the shirt she bought at one of Ash’s championship matches? With a...healthy dose of denial and the same unflappable smile arriving on her face, Delia looked at the girls with a slightly sheepish look, and offered them an eager nod as she stepped up onto the porch.

“Uh...t-thank you, girls, it’s nice seeing both of you, too.” With that, Delia reached for the doorknob of the cabin and offered the pair a sweet smile, still with goosebumps on her arms and her motherly heart racing. She was so distracted by the pair - and the burning excitement to see her son again - that Delia didn’t really linger on any questions that she might have been wise to ask. Questions such as...were there any other naked girls in the cabin? Was her son embracing a similar nude lounging state in his day to day? Or perhaps the most important question of all - those sounds of laughter and delight coming from inside the cabin - were they the sort of thing a mother wouldn’t find awkward if she dropped in on?

She had the answer to all of those questions as she swung open the door and threw herself inside, stretching out her arms and giving a loud, dynamic, enthusiastically dorky mom cheer.

“The mother of the world’s greatest Pokemon champion is here!” Delia announced herself, her eyes closed for the moment while she preened in abundant pride. “Now, where’s my amazing so--OH MY GOODNESS!”

“Mom, hi!” Ash Ketchum’s eyes lit up in surprise, even while he was balls deep in one of the three naked girls sharing a cabin that was mostly bedroom. “Wow, I didn’t think you’d hike all the way here by yourself!”

May, Serena, and Lillie were there as well, and all four of the naked participants were stretched out on a massive, luxurious bed perfectly framed in the center of the cabin. While Serena was laying on her back Ash was in the process of fucking her in a missionary position, his arms wrapped around Lillie and May so close that their pregnant bellies were forced to sit atop Serena’s own. Absolutely surrounded by his bred wives, Ash was nonetheless obviously in the midst of claiming them, as evidenced by the unmistakeable scent of sex in the air and the fact that he didn’t stop thrusting into Serena even when his mom made her appearance. In fact, Serena gazed up at Delia with something of an upside-down look, giving a tiny wave to the older woman while her son stirred up a soaked, tight pussy.

“H-Hello, Ms. Ketchum!” Serena whimpered, and nibbled her bottom lip. “You’ve...you’ve raised a wonderful son.”

“...apparently.” Delia simply remarked in a deadpan tone with her eyes, and mouth, hanging open wide.

It took Delia a few seconds to process everything she was seeing, and through it all Ash continued to fuck Serena. Steady, firm thrusts came from the young man’s hips as he and his trio of forest wives were all firmly on display - from the plump, pregnant bellies of the trio to Ash’s fur-lined chest, the entire quartet absolutely shameless in their passion for one another. Even though his own mother stood just a half-dozen feet away, Ash didn’t relent up until the point that he could feel his peak coming, with a small tug at the corner of his lips and a fierce grunt escaping the back of his throat.

“Just...just one second, Mom!” Ash called out, his arms tightening around Lillie and May as he bared down with a few more ferocious thrusts. Serena’s voice filled the room with a sudden uptick of desperate and depraved moaning, and the girl gleefully squeezed at her own breasts as Ash drilled her the rest of the way to completion. With a sudden buck forward Ash made sure to hilt himself inside of his lover, and once inside his member twitched and spasmed with a relentless intensity. The two were left groaning in bliss as they came against one another, Ash with a throbbing rod spewing his nectar and Serena with a tightly-gripping entrance around that magnificent length.

And Delia watched the entire display without blinking. Her heart was racing faster than ever and her arms hung limp at her sides, witnessing first hand not only how happy her son made this trio of women but what a...remarkable specimen he had turned into. The thick chest hair and impressive cut was nothing that his father could have ever hoped to achieve, to say absolutely nothing about just how wildly Serena was moaning as she was filled - that part was definitely something altogether foreign to the men in the family. Delia’s mouth hung agape as Ash’s hips pulled back just enough to pop free of Serena’s sensitive pussy, and though the tip of it was left exposed it was still only barely visible, trapped as it was between the embrace of three different pregnant bellies. Once he freed himself Ash looked to his mother with a smile, nodding to his wives in turn.

“Mom, do you remember Lillie, May, and Serena?” he asked, voice as innocent as ever despite the fact that the overwhelming scent of his lust filled the air. The other girls are nodded in turn with a kind smile, though it was May that pushed the awkward moment further. As Delia stared, May pulled back just enough to leave Ash’s cock exposed on her side of the three-belly press, and her hand dipped down to scoop that glistening member into her palm to give it a little squeeze.

“Ma’am, would you like to join us?” May asked, ever-helpful and kind as she was. “Ash is the best!”

“Wait, what?!” Delia’s voice barked out in sudden surprise, and even Ash looked a bit shocked from the invitation. While Serena and Lillie exchanged blushing glances, May simply looked confused at the outburst, glancing from Delia to Ash, all while still holding the young man’s cum-glistened rod within her hand.

“...what?” She asked, incredulously. “Ash, your mother walked all the way here to the middle of the woods to see you! Surely, you want to make sure she feels welcome!”

“She could probably use it,” Lillie chirped up, the blonde smirking softly. She teased her fingers down the center of Ash’s back, just as her other hand stretched out to rest atop Serena’s belly. “It can be a pretty tiring hike. When I made the trip, I was exhausted until we started having fun.”

“Besides, she’s your mom!” Serena finally joined in, even with her thighs spread just below Ash’s cock and her pussy drooling the young man’s overflowing creampie. She looked at Delia again from her upside-down state, and offered a tiny wiggle of her fingers in a playful wave. “Don’t worry, Ms. Ketchum, we won’t Ash be so rude as to not offer you a ride!”

Delia and Ash, two generations of Ketchums, looked at each other with a blushing expression spread across both sets of features. Ash, in all his macho glory, was clearly a bit surprised at the direction things had taken...but still, his eyes couldn’t help but wander. From Delia’s pretty face with tiny lines of age to her fit physique packed into her tucked-in shirt and hiking shorts, all the way down a pair of legs that looked like they belonged to a woman fifteen years younger. Within May’s grip his member twitched, and Ash took a deep breath as he gently gestured towards a wide open spot on the bed.

“Uh...Mom?” He asked, sounding a bit unsure of the moment in his own right, but certainly not wanting to be rude. “Do...do you want to join us?”

Delia, with her cheeks red and her throat so tight that she could barely squeak out a response, still found her hands moving to the very edges of her shirt. She grasped the fabric and pulled it free of the waistband of her shorts, slowly exposing a flat, smooth belly as she did so. Without truly realizing just what she was doing until the garment was already moving up and above her breasts, Delia stepped forward. In the same motion she stepped on the heel of her hiking boot to slink out of it, and her clothes continued to steadily peel away the closer and closer she drew.

By the time she stood at the edge of the bed Delia was wearing nothing but her panties and bra, nibbling on her bottom lip as she prepared to bed with her very own son.

“Ash, sweetie,” the older woman began, a blush rising on her cheeks. Not even the strange nature of what was about to happen could truly contain her enthusiasm, however, and she closed her fists together as she bounced up and down on her heels. “I’m just so proud of you!”

***

Delia first made the trip all the way out to the woods because in Ash’s last letter, he let her know that Serena was about to have their first baby. And while the fact that she was a soon-to-be grandma was still fresh in the middle-aged woman’s mind, she was still left completely astonished at just how things had turned since she stood on the hill overlooking Ash’s cabin a few minutes ago. Laying bare in the center of the bed, surrounded on all sides by pregnant girls half her age, Delia shivered as she felt hands moving down to tug and tease at her underwear. Lana and Misty had found their way back in for the event and now had fingers hooked against Delia’s panties, teasing them steadily down her thighs as Lillie and May were toying with her bra. As the straps came down over her shoulders Delia unleashed a soft gasp from the back of her throat, eyes open wide as she let them dance across the sea of faces gazing at her. Five naked daughters-in-law, each one sporting a progressively larger, pregnant belly...and now kneeling where her legs were resting on the bed, her own bare son in all of his glory.

Masculine, hairy, strong, and with an impressive cock that would’ve been more than a match for any Delia had ever seen in her life. Ash’s mother tightened her throat in a nervous swallow as he soon let his hands drift down, moving to scoop up her thighs within his grasp and slowly bring them upward. Closer and closer he drew until Delia could feel the back of her calves resting across Ash’s shoulders, and then came the heavy, wet flop of his cock dropping squarely against her own patch of brown pubic hair. There the two rested for the moment, gazing at each other in a certain tense silence, knowing that what they were about to do was a twist neither one saw coming. But then...how could Delia say no? Seeing how happy Ash was - to say nothing of the joy that his various forest wives were experiencing - made it very clear that the reclusive nudist Pokemon champion had stumbled across one hell of a way to live his life.

“Ash, this...I’m not sure what to say, I--”

“C’mon, Ash, fuck your mom already! We’re all waiting!” Misty interrupted what would’ve been an intimate moment, leaning forward and pumping one of her fists in an attempt to cheer them on. “You know what to do, stick it to her already!”

“Misty! H-Hey, Misty, stop grabbing it, Ash knows what to do!” Lana cried out, reaching out for Misty to pull her away as she groped at Ash’s cock in an attempt to push him inside. When Lillie joined in on wrangling the energetic redhead, Ash and Delia finally had a chance to meet each other’s gaze again, and this time Ash was happy to do the honors. A slow nudge from above brought the tip of his hefty unit to glide across his mother’s folds, starting at her bush and then slithering all the way down, only to tease back up until he was pressing to her entrance. From there - and without another word shared between them - Ash started to buck his hips forward to intimately and tenderly penetrate her.

It was slow-going at first, partly because the young man had no idea just how long it had been for his mom. If his dad was really the last one there, then...his girth would no doubt come as quite the shock. Sure enough, Delia squirmed underneath the attention, her fingers dropping to the sheets and drawing into the fabric in two tight fistfuls. Her eyes darted across her own impressive physique now that it had been stripped bare, and she watched as her son slid within inch by slow, tentative inch.

“Ah...hahh…” Delia’s heart was racing, her pleasure building as she felt her pussy spasm around that intruding member. By the time Ash was halfway inside her head was swimming and chest was heaving, looking up at Ash’s cut, handsome features with her teeth nibbling at her bottom lip. A line of nervous sweat broke against her forehead as she braced herself for more, giving him a silent nod to encourage the rest of him inside. When Ash suddenly pushed forward in a single extra push, she received exactly what she desired - and her moan filled the air around them while the other girls all cheered.

“Haaa, yeah! That’s the way, Ash!” Misty pumped her fist again, giggling in a wild glee. She even lowered a hand and teased her fingers against Delia’s bush, just before pressing her digits flat and digging them to the woman’s flesh. “Ohh, I can feel your cock moving around inside of her!”

“...fuck, this is hot,” Lana found herself whispering, a hand nestled below her belly to tease fingers against her own soaked pussy. She was grinding her thighs together, blushing ferociously as she stared at the mother and son pair. “D...Delia...would you mind if I...if I sat on your fa--”

“Alright, you two, that’s enough,” Serena spoke as the most heavily pregnant of the family, even going so far as to peel Misty’s hands away and silence Lana with a shushing gesture. Afterwards, she positioned herself just by Delia’s head, protectively pointing at all the other girls with a stern finger as if she were the leader of Ash’s wives. “There’ll be plenty of time for us all to have fun together later. But let’s just watch them play for now.”

Ash and Delia both shared a smile at each other and then up to Serena in the aftermath of the girl’s words, before allowing their full attention to fall to their single relation in the room. Ash braced himself against the bed as he leaned slowly forward, his hips falling into a simple and gentle pace that brought his cock to glide in and out of his mother’s nethers with a graceful, pleasurable swing. From pulling back nearly to the point of popping out to dipping down all the way to the base he didn’t hold back while he claimed her, though as he drew closer still his mouth hovered briefly over her own. When Delia found the strength to loop her arms up and around Ash’s shoulders, the two finally closed the distance to kiss - once again to another round of cheers from all the others.

Delia’s head was swimming as she felt Ash’s mouth against her own, the stubble of his beard nudging against her otherwise smooth cheeks. His tongue wrestled hers without any trace of shame or hesitation for what they were doing, and as they made out Ash held his chest fiercely tight against Delia’s own. The thrusts that he offered were stern and heavy without ever pushing her too fast or too fiercely, letting Delia know right off the bat that somehow she had raised one of the best lovers a woman could hope for. With a smooth and fluid motion she allowed her legs to wrap about his waist and her feet hook at the ankles, squeezing him as hard as she could with both arms and legs alike.

Whimpering, moaning, grunting...the mother and son duo remained connected as they ushered noises straight into each other’s mouth, their sweat-lined flesh pressing all the tighter together. Ash’s back remained bent forward as he continued to fuck her with the same demanding movements, but after a while he soon started to lean back - although he wasn’t lifting up by himself. His arms positioned so one of them was wrapped around Delia’s back and the other leading to take a tight fistful of her ass, and when Ash rolled back onto his knees he smoothly carried his mom right along with him. In that seamless gesture Delia went from letting her son take her in a missionary pose to straddling his waist, clinging to him as she bounced up and down on that thick, flawless unit. The hands of various girls soon pressed to her back but only for the purpose of helping her stay balanced - by that point, they were all utterly fascinated by the pairing and didn’t dare ruin the momentum between them.

“A...Ash...Ash, sweetie, you’re...you’re so deep inside of me…” Delia whispered amidst the kiss, one hand sweeping up to thread fingers down Ash’s hair, while the other darted forward and did the same with the mat against his chest. She hooked her digits within those masculine, thick curls and used them for leverage as she bounced, making sure to grind her hips on every collapse into her son’s lap. “It’s...I can’t believe you’re so good, sweetie! N-No wonder all these girls look so...so happy!”

“I’m glad I could make you happy too, Mom!” Ash’s boundless enthusiasm always managed to shine through, even in a situation as unusual as this one. With the older woman bouncing atop him and that thick length stirring her mature pussy, he couldn’t help but flash her a broad, shameless grin just before their kiss resumed. “Promise you’ll stick around? You’ve got a whole lot of grandkids to meet soon!”

Delia whimpered as she melted against Ash’s embrace, kissing him again with a wiggling, wet tongue and her thighs squeezing tighter around his waist. With the support of the other girls holding her up, it wasn’t long before she was starting to ride fast enough to push over the edge into climax - her rump bouncing in Ash’s lap and steady, wet noises filling the air between them. Her eyes drifted closed and she gave a dreamlike sigh as her orgasm started to rock through her body, sending tingling waves of sensation across her athletic thighs, making her rump tremble against Ash’s lap from her vantage point atop him.

Delia’s head was swimming and her body shivering as shockwaves of pleasure danced across her, although in the depths of her peak she still noticed...her beloved son hadn’t yet climaxed. Worried that perhaps she was doing something wrong, Delia opened her eyes and gazed at Ash with a tilted head and a worried, knit brow - only to see him looking back at her with a big, broad smile.

“Here we go, Mom!” Ash beamed, just as his hands clapped against her rump. “That’s a good start!”

With that, the strong hands of the Pokemon champion lifted his mother up and off his cock, only to suddenly spin her around and let her flop back against the bed. Delia was still coming down from her son-driven orgasm by the time she crashed onto her hands and knees, her head still swimming even while Ash rushed up behind her with renewed vigor. His hands claimed her by the waist and he gave a tiny nod to Misty, who was eager to lend her own helping fingers to wrap around Ash’s member just long enough to hold him into position. In a matter of seconds after flipping Delia over, Ash was claiming her from behind, and the visiting matriarch could only brace on her hands and knees with wide eyes and an open mouth as she felt him spear into her again.

“Oh...ohhhh! Y-Yes! Yes, Ash, oh my goodness, it...sweetie, it’s so good!” Delia’s voice filled the cabin, debauched and depraved as she rutted back against Ash’s lap to meet his own thrilling thrusts. In her new position she could see all of the girls surrounding her, five beautiful pregnant young women, each of them holding their bellies so close that she could feel them brushing up against her. Her future grandbabies were all conceived months ago, and now...now she would be there to help babysit them all! Delia’s head lifted high as she gave wild moans as Ash fucked her, her rump crashing constantly into his lap and her mature, heavy breasts snapping back and forth with each.

It wasn’t long after the shift in positions that Ash found himself tensing much the same way Delia did earlier, and by the same breath Delia herself was pitching into another round. With his hands locked against his mother’s hips Ash drove deep and fierce with every push, fucking her harder and faster than before and allowing his primal, masculine instincts take over. The bed squeaked underneath the combined weight of the seven bodies resting atop it, but still it held fast as Ash lunged forward again and again, sweat lining his body and matting to his chest hair, his muscles drawing tight as he pushed just a bit further until--

“Ahhh!” With one last slam of reckless joy, Ash lunged himself against Delia’s backside with his cock plunging deep to the woman’s core. Trapped within her impossibly tight walls, Ash’s cock throbbed and pulsed, squirting load after load of incestous spunk straight into her nethers. Both parties were moaning in desperate depravity in the heat of it all and the girls around them all cheered and giggled, several of them patting Delia’s shoulders in approval and Misty in particular unable to resist offering a sharp, eager spank to the older woman’s backside. While Ash and Delia were still connected, the young man finally settled back on his haunches, though he made a conscious effort to keep holding his mother back against his lap. With his member still stirring her and cum oozing from her slit to glide down across his shaft and sack, the two exchanged brief and blushing glances - Delia nibbling her bottom lip as she looked back at her son. The realization of what they had just done was setting in against their senses, but still there wasn’t any shame. If anything, the intimacy between them built even further as Delia wiggled her hips from side to side and squinted, straining her muscles to give her son’s still-twitching cock an extra few squeezes to make sure she had completely drained him.

“A...Ash, sweetie, that was incredible!” Delia beamed, practically glowing in her post-orgasmic state. She was lined with traces of sweat and surrounded by a small army of her son’s forest wives, breathing in deep the heavy aroma of hot, sex-scented air that blanketed across all of them. When she started to wiggle around to lay on her back once more, Ash was keen to help her, and soon Delia laid flat and flanked by five pregnant bellies and cum steadily oozing from her own overflowing slit. “I’m so proud of what a wonderful young man you’ve grown into!”

Ash blushed just like he would have during the old days, rubbing at the back of his head and giving a slightly sheepish smile. His cock was still sticking straight out and hovering just a few inches above his mother’s bush, steadily leaking a drip or two of cum against the dark brown fur as the seconds passed.

“Aww, shucks, Mom, I appreciate that,” Ash chuckled, just before his eyes opened wide and a spark of joy rose against his face again. “Hey! Are you going to stay for a few weeks? A few months? We’d sure love to have you here!”

Delia blinked and blushed, and gazed around in a slow circle at all the expectant faces watching her. Serena, May, Lana, Lillie, Misty, and then finally her sweet, beloved, macho Ash. Without a second thought Delia gave a joyful nod, and stretched out her arms to invite her son against her once more.

“Of course I will, honey!” She cooed. “We’re family, after all!”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this saucy take on an already saucy story!
> 
> [Check me on Twitter if you did!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
